


there is nothing new except what has been forgotten

by kaijudroid



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijudroid/pseuds/kaijudroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's probably never going to be the same person again, even if he rememberes. And it breaks Steve's heart, because all he can find are fragments of person he once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is nothing new except what has been forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> some short drabbles i wrote that might be worth sharing (title is a quote from marie antoinette).

He's probably never going to be the same person again, even if he rememberes. And it breaks Steve's heart, because all he can find are fragments of person he once loved.   
Sure, Bucky sometimes does those little things and gestures old him used to do... But when Steve makes jokes and says thigs that  _his_  Bucky would get, this empty shell just stares blankly at him.   
It's almost like holding a seashell up to your ear - you can hear roar of the waves, but you know there's no sea in there. Steve still hopes, though.  
  
Bucky also comes to him for food sometimes, even though he's more than able to get his own (but it's not like Steve's complaining). Other times he comes back injured, but never lets Steve treats his wounds, let alone touch him.

Sometimes Steve forgets that he's not allowed to touch Bucky anymore.


End file.
